


Healing Song

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A gift.





	Healing Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClumsyDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyDreamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sing To Me Your Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027303) by [ClumsyDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyDreamer/pseuds/ClumsyDreamer). 



  


In case I mess up the code this is the [url](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tagFMsMfes8).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite musically inclined, but I wanted to take a shot at it. This is for the healing song of the first chapter of "Sing To Me Your Insanity". So yeah.


End file.
